1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel, and in particular to a display panel comprising a test circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional test circuit. Test circuit 10 transmits test signals to circuit 14 and comprises shorting bars 111˜113 and testing line 121˜123. When a conductive material is disposed in holes 131˜136, shorting bars 111˜113 electrically connect testing lines 121˜123. Holes 131˜136 are disposed on a layer (not shown) between shorting bars 111˜113 and testing lines 121˜123.
Conductive material fills holes 131 and 132 for electrically connecting shorting bar 111 and testing line 121. Conductive material fills holes 133 and 134 for electrically connecting shorting bar 112 and testing line 122. Conductive material fills holes 135 and 136 for electrically connecting shorting bar 113 and testing line 123.
With technology development, the volume of integrated circuits is reduced. Because hole 132 is disposed between shorting bars 111 and 112 and hole 134 is disposed between shorting bars 112 and 113, the distance between shorting bars 111 and 112 is maintained at a fixed value and the distance between shorting bars 112 and 113 is maintained at the fixed value. Thus, the volume of test circuit 10 is not reduced such that cost is increased.